Advanced Therapy
by that'swhatmakesyoubeautiful
Summary: Alexis, Taylor, and Lena Advanced Therapy make it to Camp Rock. When they arrive they audition for Connect 3's tour contest, and win. What will happen on tour, and who will fall for who? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Flashback

Summery:

Allexxis, Taylor, and Lena (Advanced Therapy) make it to Camp Rock. When they arrive they audition for Connect 3's tour contest, and win. What will happen on tour, and who will fall for who? (Rated M for later chapters!)

Allexxis's POV (flashback)

As Taylor, Lena and I sat on the floor of my room talking about how gorgeous the members of Connect 3 were, Taylor's face lit up.

"You know what?" she said getting excited.

"What?" Lena and I said in unison. We both knew what was coming. Taylor always said this when she came up with one of her ridiculous ideas.

"You guys should give me some credit. It's not like any of you come up with anything fun to do," she looked at us confused as Lena and I started laughing, "what? It's true!" I was laughing so hard, it took me a few seconds to catch my breath.

"Fun? You call all that fun? You wanted us to join Pod cast and that's how you got your annoying twelve year old stalker. You had us join the swim team and that's how Lena got a concussion after hitting her head on the pool floor. Then you had us join the chemistry club and that's how the chemistry lab got destroyed after Hunter McCoy walked passed me and made me drop my beaker. My last point is when you made us join the sewing club and your hand slipped as you were cutting string and accidentally cut my hair and I had to go and get it cut to my shoulders. Do you need me to continue, or is that good enough?" I looked at her, testing her.

"No…" she looked down at the floor and sat quietly for a few seconds and then finally looked up, "I promise this is a really good idea." She looked really determined to make me change my mind. When I just kept looking at her with the same look on my face, she seemed to give up and looked back down at the floor. Lena looked from me to Taylor and then back at me.

"Allexxis!" She looked at me as she nodded her head towards Taylor.

"Taylor…Taylor look at me," she finally looked up from the floor and I decided to continue, "Taylor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's alright." She gave me a tiny smile.

"Go ahead and tell us you idea." She then got the biggest smile on her face as she sat up straight and spilled what she had been thinking about.

"So I was thinking, since we sort of know how to play different instruments, we should start a band." My jaw dropped to the floor. This was the best idea she had ever had.

"Taylor, you're a genius," I said standing up, "this would be a great way to pass our time and just think. What if we got famous?"

"OMG! That would awesome! I can just picture it now. The head lines- From Rags to Riches… What would the band name be?" Lena looked confused.

"Um… I hadn't thought about that yet. Any ideas?" Taylor asked, getting up and pacing around.

"I have no idea." I said staring at her.

"What about… no, that wouldn't work… what about… no." Taylor said as Lena started laughing and rolling on the floor.

"I've got it! What about Advanced Therapy?" Taylor stopped in her tracks and looked at me.

"Thanks actually a good name," I looked over at Lena, "what about you? Do you like it?" Lena just nodded her head since she was still laughing.

"Where would we get all the equipment?" Taylor said as she sat next down next to me.

"IDK. I'm sure we could find someone will help." I looked off into space.

"Who though? All the stuff we're gonna need will be at least over a thousand dollars," Taylor looked over towards my closet and noticed my guitar that my dad bought me, "Allexxis, doesn't your dad own a shop that sells that kind of stuff? Wouldn't he help us out?" My face lit up. How come I didn't think of that?

"Of course! Let's go find him!"


	2. Getting ready

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! R&R!**

Alexis's POV:

I woke up and rolled over to look at my alarm clock. It read 8:30, meaning that I had to be up and ready within the next thirty minutes if I wanted to be ready to go to Russell's house by no later than 9:15 to film a video we needed for Camp Rock.

I struggled to crawl out of my bed without waking anybody else up, but ended just falling out and landing really hard on the floor with a loud thump.

"Hey, Lena looks like Grace is up!" Taylor said laughing, but Lena just looked confused.

"Who's Grace?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." I hate when Taylor calls me this.

"Are you getting up to get ready?" Taylor asked as she herself got up. I looked at her like she was crazy. _What else could I be doing dummy?_

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering," she walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of my rocker tees and put it on, "good enough," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all dressed and getting ready to hop into the car when Taylor's cell went off.

"Hello… Sean, how many times do I have to tell you, YOUR too young for me…I don't like you Sean. Would you please quit calling me?" Then she slammed her phone shut.

"Stalker?" I asked as we piled into my silver mustang.

"Yes…he's never gonna give up is he?"

"Doesn't seem like it!" Lena said smiling.

"You guys ready?" I asked as I looked from Taylor who sat in the front seat to Lena who had to forcefully shove her long legs into the backseat because Taylor was too stubborn to understand that it hurt her.

"Yeah." They said in unison, although Lena sounded as if she was in pain.

Once we got moving, we were there within five minutes. I looked over at the clock on the dashboard to see that we were still ten minutes early.

As we walked up the rest of the driveway, Russell came outside and met us half way.

"You guys are early," he said giving each of us our own little personal bear hug, "you wanna go ahead and start or you wanna wait a few?"

"Let's wait." I said taking his hand into mine.

"Okay"

We all walked into his house and went to the living room. His house never ceased to amaze me. There were pictures of not only his family, but of his pets and friends. There was a gorgeous glass table that sat in front of their leather sofa and they even had a mini replica of their house that belonged to their calico cat, Zena.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Lena said as the rest of us sat down.

"You know where it is!" Russ said as she walked away, "Hey, speaking of going somewhere, I have to go get my camera out of my room. Wanna go with?" I looked over a Taylor, and she nodded.

"Sure." He reached out his hand and I took it. He pulled e along down the hallway and into his room. As he shut his door, his eyes became hot and direct. He looked me over from my blue shirt that hung over my slim jeans all the way down to my duffs. He finally stopped and looked me in my eyes. Russell used the door to support his left hand. His biceps bulged as he stared at my mouth. My lips parted and I could.n't move my legs. We stood against the door like this for a few minutes until he broke the silence by slamming his right arm on the other side of my head. He was so sexy. I was so ready to take him. I licked my lips and slid my hands up and over his shoulders to his neck. He moaned loudly and locked his mouth onto mine. I gasped at his sudden hunger, but that only gave him the opporturnity to deppen the tongue licked over mine, teasing me.

Beneath my hands, I could feel that his shoulders were warm. Rather than stopping to take a breath, we continued the kiss, and I began to fell dizzy. I tried to draw in more oxygen, but drunk in his masculine scent instead. My nails began to dig into his shoulders and I whimpered. One of his hands settled on my back of my head, and his fingers played with my hair. I slid my hands over him, loving the feel of him. He took this as an invitation, doing the same with me. At first he was touching my face tenderly, and then he tightened his grip and tried to bring me closer to him even though anything closer and we would have become one body, literally. He slowly pried my legs apart and slid one thigh in between mine. I jerked my mouth free and tried to get more air. I dropped my head back against the door and let out a moan.

Using the door to support his left arm, freed up his right hand and he used that to find my breast. I opened my eyes and saw him watching me. His eyes were dark with lust. His hips pressed in even more, increasing my ache. I let my head fall back once again.

It seemed as if my bra wasn't even there as he touched me. It was very thin, and when he applied pressure, it nearly drove me over my limit.

"Oh, God!" My hands moved down his back as I arched into him, looking for even more pressure from his thigh and hand.

"Alexis, I love you." Soft kisses began to touch my throat leaving damp spots behind.

"I love yo…"

-_knock, knock, knock-_

"You guys still in here?" It was Lena. _God damn it! Didn't she know when to leave someone alone? _

"Yeah, we'll be out on a sec," Russell said as he backed away. He walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his camera, "come out when you're ready."

"What?" I asked confused. He looked at me and just nodded towards my boobs. I looked down and noticed you could still see everything through my shirt.

"Oh, and your hair too," he said opening the door, "there's a brush on my dresser." With that he shut the door and left me standing there looking like an idiot.

It took me about five minutes to get my nerves under control. When I finally left his room, everybody was already out back setting up. I slipped into the bathroom before going out myself.

**Taylor's POV:**

As I looked around Russell's living room, I began to feel a little jealous. He had a huge house that looked like it was built back during the Renaissance. Just by driving by you could tell that his family had a lot of money.

I noticed a new picture sitting on the mantle so I got up to look at it. It was the picture of Alexis and Russell from this past Spring Break. They looked so perfect together. We had just got done swimming when we took this picture. You could tell we had been in there for a while because their…

"What are you doing?" Lena asked as she came and stood beside me.

"Just looking. What took you so long?" Lena began to blush hard.

"I…um…there were some guys in the field playing football and I …you know…started daydreaming." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, Lena. Only you!"

"Oh shut up. You know you'd have stopped too. Anyways, where's Russell and Alexis? We were supposed to start 15 minutes ago.

"Where do you think they are?"

"Oh…okay."

-_Bang_-

"What the hell?" I quickly turned towards the direction the noise came from. It sounded as if it came from Russell's room. _Oh my God!_ I turned to look at Lena; her eyes were wide with horror.

"What…in the hell are they up to?" Lena asked. I had the funniest answer to this. Before I could speak I started laughing.

"Well Lena, when a guy and a girl love each other…"

"I know… I know…I know…God! I was being sarcastic." Lena rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch. She let out a loud sigh as she flopped down.

"This may take a while." I said laughing.

**Ten minutes later**

**  
**Lena's POV:

_God it feels as if they've been in there forever. I can't take much more of this. _

"How long?" I said as I turned to face Taylor. She rolled her eyes.

"Two minutes since the last time you asked, so it's been a total of twenty-five minutes. Ask me again, and I swear I'll smack you in the back of the head."

"Sorry," I looked up towards the ceiling, "I'm just so bored."

"If you're so bored, then why don't you go and get them?"

"Cause that's just weird." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Then quit talking about it." She once again closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. I waited for a few more minutes but couldn't wait any longer.

"This is getting ridiculous." I got up and walked down the hall and straight for Russell's door.

_-Knock, knock, knock-_

"You guys still in here?" I waited for a response.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a sec." _Thank God! _

(FIVE MINUTES LATER)

Alexis's POV:

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! What the hell is wrong with you?" Are you nuts?" Taylor came storming past the tree.

"I was just trying to have fun," said a tiny voice coming from behind her, "Taymo, you know you want me!"

"No, Jagger! That's where you're wrong," she said as she turned around, "and how did _you_ know I was here?"

"I live next door." Jagger said innocently.

"You WHAT?" she violently turned towards Russell, "why didn't you tell me?" Russell tried not to laugh.

"It never came up." Then he burst. He was laughing so hard, I think tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"This isn't funny, Russ!" Her eyes were now like daggers, ready to pierce anyone who got in her way, "Jagger, I don't wanna be mean, but you make me. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you make me. Now leave me the hell alone." She threw her hands into the air and then stormed off into Russell's house. Once she got in, Lena and I started laughing.

"_Taymo_? Where the hell did that come from?" Lena asked almost in tears.

"I don't know but its really funny!" I answered. Then Russell cleared his throat, and he nodded his head towards the door. When I looked up, Taylor was standing there giving us the evil eye.

"It's NOT funny!"

"Calm down, we were just laughing about the name Jagger called you." She seemed to calm down… just a little.

"Is he gone?" she asked looking around. Russell was the only one with an answer.

"Yeah, he left when they started laughing."

"Good then, lets get started then."


	3. The Flight to Canada

_**A/N: sorry it took me so long to type! Hope you guys like! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_-Ring,Ring,Ring-_

I rolled over and saw that it was Russell calling. I didn't feel like answering it, so I hit ignore and rolled back over. Not five minutes later, he called once again.

_-Ring,Ring,Ring-_

I grabbed my phone and gently threw it across the room.

_-Ring,Ring,Ring-_

I grabbed a pillow and layed it over my head. I still could hear the ringing.

_-Ring,Ring,Ring-_

"Alexis, if you don't get up and answer that damn phone, I will personally come over there and strangle you. "Taylor said through gritted teeth.

"Fine! Why the hell would he be calling at 6:20 in the morning?" I said as I walked over and picked up my phone.

"Hello…why the hell…what?!!!...I thought that was tomorrow. How long do we have? 30 minutes???? Shit…okay…we'll be there. Bye."

"You guys get up." I said rushing around to find my suitcase, which I packed last night.

"Why, what's wrong?" Lena said as she raised up.

"We're late. We need to get to the airport…like NOW!" Both Lena and Taylor jumped up and sprang into action.

"What happened? How did we forget?" Taylor asked Lena as she rushed into the bathroom, "Alexis, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my suitcase?" I said frantically.

"And it would be in the shower why?"

"I don't know. I just thought I would check. You never know." I said turning bright red.

"Okay…anyone who puts a suitcase in a shower has mental problems. Anyways, didn't you put it in the downstairs closet last night?"

"Uh…yeah… I knew that.' I said turning even more red. _Dumb ass. Why are you so stupid?_ "I'll just go get those. You finish getting ready." I felt like an idiot walking out of the bathroom and into my room.

"Why are you so red? Wait…were you AND Taylor both in there? What were you two doing?" Lena asked with a shocked look on her face?

"What the hell do you think? God Lena, get your head out of the gutter," that came out harsher than I meant for it to. Lena looked hurt. "Sorry, I'm just in a rush, forgive me? Lena thought about it for a few seconds and hen gave me a hug.

[20 minutes later]

"What took you so long?" Russell said as we rushed into the airport lobby.

"What took us so long? You can't expect us to be here within ten minutes. We were still asleep when you called." I said all dramatic.

"Slow down you still made it on time," he said giving me a smile.

_- Will the passengers for flight 17: Burbank to_

_Canada please start making their way to terminal 4 –_

"That's us." Lena said tiredly. We all picked up our suitcases and walked to terminal 4. We were the first to arrive.

"Hello. Welcome to flight 17. May I please see your tickets?" The flight attendant said from behind her podium. One by one, we handed her our tickets and filed onto the plane. My dad being the awesome man he is, bought us all first class seats. When we were seated, the flight attendant asked us if we needed anything.

After we told the guy everything we needed, he said, "will that be all?"

"Yes," we all answered at the same time. Within ten minutes, we had our things and were comfortable in our seats. I began to grow tired so I curled up and fell asleep with my head on Russell's shoulder. Hopefully sleeping will keep me from freaking out. I don't like planes at all.


	4. Camp Rock

**A/N: I do not own the sing used in this chapter. (Baby Got Back- by DMC)**

Taylor's Pov:

When we got to the airport, there was already a lime waiting for us outside. After we all piled in, the driver began to talk.  
"Okay, it's going to take 35 minutes to get to Camp Rock. I personally DON"T like kids. So I would appreciate it if you guys would shut up, buckle up, and stay that way until we get there," he paused and looked at us through the rear view mirror, "understand?" We were shocked. What the hell? Was this guy serious? We didn't know how to respond, so we just shook our heads.

"What crawled up his ass?" I mouthed to Lena, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

I looked out the window and was in awe at the wide open scenery, but was interrupted when the lime driver started singing.

_"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with…"_ I looked over at Alexis who was sitting on Russell's lap and we both started laughing.

He slammed on the brakes sending Alexis off of Russell's lap and onto the car floor.

"Hey, learn to drive shit head," she said getting up and sitting on the seat.

"I thought I said no talking." He said turning around.

"I thought you did too, but wow! You should either learn how to sing or shut up. Dude, you suck!" Alexis said as the rest of us were still laughing.

"Excuse me? You need and attitude adjustment," he said turning back around.

"And you need singing lessons," she murmured as she got out her ipod.

(15 minutes later)

As we pulled up into camp, I looked around at all the people. There were people sitting around and talking to each other. My thoughts were interrupted by the limo driver.

"Get out," he popped the truck, "and make sure you don't leave anything in my car." We pilled out of the car one by one and got our things from the trunk. While I was grabbing my things, someone bumped into me.

"Watch where your going jackass," I saw that it was Nate from Connect 3, _oh my God, _"sorry, I should probably watch my mouth."

"You think?" Nate said giving me the evil eye.

"You're the one that bumped into me." I said defensively.

"I know, but you're the one with the attitude." He said walking away. _Asshole._ I turned back to the trunk, grabbed my crap and saw that Lena's things were still in there.

"Lena, here's your stuff," I looked over at her. She was staring at someone. I followed her gaze. She had made eye contact with Jason, "Lena…LENA!" She broke eye contact with him and looked at me.

"What?"

"Please grab your things." She grabbed her bags and slammed the trunk. The limo driver pulled off without saying anything.

Lena's POV:

Oh my God. Jason is soooooo cute! I hope I get to know him soon. Maybe I could….

"Hey, I'm Jason. You're new this year, right?" Jason said coming to stand next to me.

"I know who you are!!!" I said losing myself in his eyes once again. He laughed.

"I was wondering if you and your friends would like to sit with me and my brothers at dinner tonight."

"Uh…sure. Sounds good." I stuttered.

"Cool. We'll meet you outside at 6:00." He then ran off and joined his brothers who were walking towards the cabins.

Shane's POV: (6:10)

Okay, so we're been standing here for the past fifteen minutes waiting on these girls. "Where the heck are they?" I was losing my patients.

"They'll get here soon." Jason said.

"Their girls. We could be here all night." Nate said crossing his arms.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'm bored." Just then we heard voices, girl voices. _Finally! _ That's when I saw her. She was wearing a black and red sundress and her hair fell down and landed on her shoulders. Only problem, she was holding the hand of some douche bag. She looked up and we made eye contact for what seemed like eternity. _Before this is over, she's gonna be mine. _


End file.
